Silent Hill Request
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: ALL CHARACTER OPENINGS CLOSED! Please read Silent Whisper, that's the story that just came out. Please read it. thank you.
1. Wanted

**REQUEST**

Characters needed!

And it's up yo you,

To dare step into the hellish world of,

Silent Hill.

Pray that this story becomes a good one.

So I'm asking you fans of Silent Hill

To send me some characters for my story.

Characters must be, well, normal people with no special powers.

Read below and follow instructions please, it will help a lot.

**What's needed?**

How many characters: 4 or 5

Must be original work, must be made by you!

Needed for Silent Hill story

Characters can have any connection to Silent Hill, if you want. They don't have to if ya don't want.

**Info for characters:**

**Name:** Up to you! -points finger at you like Uncle Sam-

**Age**: Between the ages of 16 - 19 yrs

**Height:** no higher than 6'2"

**Weight:** no more than 200 lbs

**Eyes:** what ever color, can wear contacts if wanting.

**Hair color/style: **Color of hair and it's style

**IMPORTANT: Ranking for Stamina, Strength, Smarts, CQC & Marksmanship. 1 is being the poorest, 10 being the best.**

**Stamina: **(1-10)

**Strength:** (1-10)

**Smarts:** (1-10)

**CQC (Close Quarters Combat):** (1-10)

**Marksmanship: **(1-10)

**IMPORTANT: OPPOSITE OF THE STATS ABOVE. 1 being the best and 10 being the worst.****Being able to handle things is important so try and not get confused. The words 'best' and 'worst' are bold and underlined so pay attention.**

**Fear:**(1-10) - - - 1 being the lowest **(best) **and most likely to stand and fight, 10 being the highest** (worst)** and is most likely to run or panic and faint, or worse . . . - - - **Choose Wisely.**

**Calmness:** (1-10) - - - 1 being the lowest **(best**) and most likely to handle extreme stress, 10 being the highest** (worst) **and mostly likely to draw in attention when not needed or worse . . . - - - **Choose Wisely.**

**Anger: **(1-10) - - - Sometimes anger comes in handy and sometimes it is fatal, all depends on if the ranking is low or high. 1 being the lowest **(best) **for taking in others problems and using it for an advantage, 10 being the highest **(worst)**and the person will more likely leave the group and get killed or worse . . . - - - **Choose Wisely.**

Fear and Calm are different to each other. For example it one is trapped at a dead end and the entrance is blocked Calmness (if best A.K.A. lowest) will take the situation with ease while one (with worst A.K.A. highest) will most likely become stressed and soon panic which will cause fear to stir.

I hope you understand it.

(If someone has a better way of explaining that section please **PM** _(Private Message) _me, it will help a lot. Moving on...)

**Other things.**

**Skills:**

ex: Lock picking, hacker, gun expert, etc...

**Personal Specks:**

ex: necklace (what is it?), gum, pocket knife, etc..

**Personality: **Tell me about their personality.

**Description: **Tell me about them, their life, family, etc...

**Example Character:**

Name: Anna Long

Age: 17

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 140 lbs

Hair/style: Short brown hair, tied into two pig tails

Eyes: Hazel

Stamina: 5/10

Strength: 7/10

Smarts: 4/10

CQC (Close Quarters Combat): 4/10

Marksmanship: 3/10

Fear: 7/10 - - - Bad

Calmness: 2/10 - - - Good

Anger: 5/10 - - - Okay

Skills: good at opening locked doors with her hair clip.

Personal Specks: Hair clips, mood ring, glasses.

Personality: The most calmest person in her family, she tends to take stress and use it to her advantage by writing stories. Though she is easily frightened she tends to rub her mood ring in hopes to clam down.

Description: Anna has been to Silent Hill when she was 5 years old and hopes to see it again before she graduates high school. She's an A & B student, she hopes to excel in Journalism when she enters college.

**FIN**

**Final words. . . **

Get it?

Sounds easy no?

I have already made two characters and I need more. Rider of the Mystics made one for me, so i need a few more. Basically we have only two so far, heh, he made one and so did I.

If I accpet your character I'll let you know via PM or Email, and I'll post it on here to confirm how many are still needed.

I'll be posting the two characters I and Rider did asap, need to do a few things before I post.

So send them to me by PM or E-mail. This is my first time doing this so bear with me.

**Characters must follow these standards, no exception.**

When doing the Fear, Calmness and Anger please double check before sending them to me. Don't want to mess your character up.

**Send characters by PM or Email.**

**IMPORTANT**: Also if you want me to use them please tell me that you have my trust with your characters, also tell me if you want a **good ending **or a **bad ending**. Or both, up to you readers.

Thank you for your time.


	2. Rider of the Mystics and I

**Silent Hill Request**

**Characters:**

This is the characters Rider of the Mystics and I created. Two Characters on this page:

**Names:** Layna & Tehan Wolf

**Ages: **18 (Both)

**Height:** (Layna) 5'7" (Tehan) 5'8"

**Weight:** (Layna) 120 lbs (Tehan) 140 lbs

**Eyes: **(Layna) chocolate brown (Tehan) hazel nut

**Hair/style:** (Layna) long light black and braided (Tehan) short light black hair that's spiky at the tips

**Stamina: **(L) 7/10 (T) 9/10

**Strength:** (L) 6/10 (T) 8/10

**Smarts: **(L) 8/10 (T) 6/10

**CQC: **(L) 5/10 (T) 7/10

**Marksmanship:** (L) 10/10 (T) 7/10

**Fear:** (L) 5/10 Okay (T) 2/10 Good

**Calmness:** (L) 5/10 Okay (T) 5/10 Okay

**Anger:** (L) 5/10 Okay (T) 6/10 Semi-Okay

**Skills:** (L) good with fire arms and with small tight spaces (T) great with knives and swords, lock picking, good climbing over objects

**Personal Affects**: (L) steel toe boots, arrow head necklace, pen and paper, laser pointer, cell phone (T) gum, switch blade knife, fox tooth necklace, wallet, fingerless gloves, lock pick.

**Personality:**

Layna is one that's almost good at everything, she loves her brother with all her heart and hopes he doesn't get himself killed by the football teams captain. She is calm and knows bounds no when it comes to sneaking around places, she loves tight spaces and finds it to be fun to find what's on the other end.

Tehan is almost the complete opposite of Layna but he too cares for her. He tends to get in things over his head before looking and loves to pick fights with the football captain. Strong headed and quick, he broke the schools old running record and is proud of it.

**Description:** The twins are known well at their school for being the only two Native Americans attending it. Layna has dreams of her ancestors while Tehan dreams of a warning, both don't know what the dreams mean but they know the school field trip will help them think. Tehan is in love with a girl and hopes she will marry him someday, while Layna is busy cleaning up after Thean's messes. They tend to pick on each other a lot but both know it's just a joke, Layna is an all A student while Tehan is an A, B, C, and D student. Unlike his sister he has hardly anytime to study due to football and baseball practice so Layna has to keep him awake at night to help him with homework. Both are glad that this is their last year in school.


	3. b'way babie

**Silent Hill Request**

**NEW Character:**

**BY: b'way baby**

Character:

**Name: **Aimee Croften

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 16

**Height: **5'4

**Weight: **115

**Eye:** Dark brown

**Hair:** Ash blonde, whatever style

**Stamina:** 5/10

**Strength:** 4/10

**Smarts:** 8/10

**CQC:** 3/10

Marksmanship: 6/10

**Fear:** 6-7ish Semi-bad

**Calmness: **2 Good

**Anger:** 6 semi-bad

**Personal Specks:** Double pierced ears (Hoops), Swiss army knife, notebook and pencil

**Skills: **Flexibility (Good), Lock picking, Aiming (Good)

**Personality:** Aimee is an interesting mix between a sarcastic teen and innocent young girl. She seems to almost have two personalities (Although she is not schizophrenic.). Generally, she is optimistic and nice, afraid to make enemies. For some odd reason, people at times irritate her for no reason and although she NEVER shows it, she angers easily.

**Description:** Aimee's life is somewhat of a mystery. Five years before, she awoke in a hospital with no memory of herself and where she came from. A man and woman came, claiming to be her own and although she didn't remember them and never regained her memory, she loved them dearly and grew to live with them. An aspired writer, she always carries around a notebook. Ever since she had come back from the hospital, all of her stories revolved around a small town near a lake... Aimee's life took a tragic week only a few months before when her father vanished without a trace. His car was found, crashed, but the body never recovered. Odd enough, the police had thought the scene was set-up.


	4. Tony Branston

**Silent Hill Request**

**NEW Character:**

**BY: Tony Branston**

Character:

**NAME: **Wallace Jackson

**Sex:** Male

**AGE:** 19

**HEIGHT:** 5'11

**WEIGHT: **175 lbs

**EYES:** Brown (wears glasses. Later switches to contacts for his public image.)

**HAIR: **Black in ponytail

**STAMINA: **6/10

**STRENGTH: **5/10

**SMARTS:** 8/10

**CQC: **5/10

**MARKSMANSHIP: **10/10 (he's an NRA guy.)

**FEAR:** 4/10 Okay

**CALMNESS: **6/10 Semi-Bad

**ANGER:** 7/10 Semi-Bad

**SKILLS:** Charismatic and persuasive speaker. Confident leader, and typically good enough to not step into a disaster.

**PERSONAL SPECS:** Army jacket with brown shirt and worn jeans. Glasses. Has a backpack with a laptop, a notebook, writing instruments and one day's lunch.

**PERSONALITY: **Outwardly serious and mature, but with a deliberately hidden soft side. Very good at reading people's intentions.

**BIO:** My original idea for Mr. Jackson was a cynical anti-heroic politician loosely based on Dick Cheney. Outwardly he has a Libertarian public image, but he holds some idealist Neo-Conservative leanings. He isn't a bad guy per se, his goal is the protection and development of society, but he doesn't have much of an ethics code concerning how he will reach these goals.

**NOTE: all that is made by Tony Branston, he made the bio and all this is his. Clearing a few things up. **

**What's needed? 2 or 3 characters!**


	5. LittlexMissxAttitude15

**Silent Hill Request**

**NEW Character:**

**BY: LittlexMissxAttitude15 **

**Character:**

**NAME: **Yokai Waldhiem

**Sex: **Female

**AGE: **18

**HEIGHT:** 5'10

**WEIGHT:** 125 lbs

**EYES:** Black

**HAIR:** Black in short hair in back and long bangs cover face. (she might reveal her face)

**STAMINA:** 7/10

**STRENGTH: **9/10

**SMARTS:** 4/10

**CQC: **5/10

**MARKSMANSHIP:** 6/10

**FEAR:** 3/10 Good

**CALMNESS:** 8/10 Bad

**ANGER: **10/10 Worst

**SKILLS:** Read people life. Karate

**PERSONAL SPECS:** Black sweater with long white over it. Bangles. black and white stockings and sneakers.

**PERSONALITY:** rude, gently, shy

**BIO: **Visiting her ill mother from North Carolina after her parents divorce. Lives with father in West Virginia. She never care about her mother much thinking that she waste her life taking care of her. Reason is Yokai never mistaking her wiliness.

**What's needed? 1 or 2 more characters!**

**Keep them coming!**

**NOTE: **She has also provided me with a new character, he will be mentioned in the story. Letting you readers know this before hand, he is a town person that the characters will meet in the story. Thanks again LittlexMissxAttitude15 for providing me with another character.


	6. Tony Branston number 2

**Silent Hill Request**

**NEW Character:**

**BY: Tony Branston**

**Character:**

**NAME:** Jonas Robertson

**SEX:** Male

**AGE:** 17

**WEIGHT:** 180

**EYES:** Blue

**HAIR:** Light brown, cut short

**STAMINA: **9/10

**STRENGTH:** 9/10

**SMARTS:** 5/10 (decent recall memory, just a bit low on logic and especially free thinking)

**CQC**: 10/10

**MARKSMANSHIP:** 1/10

**FEAR:** 2/10 Good

**CALMNESS:** 1/10 Great

**ANGER: **6/10 Semi-Bad

**SKILLS:** Near comprehensive insider knowledge of The Order by merits of being a fully qualified priest and scholar within it. Also has been taught how to defend himself in scrapes against monsters, among other things.

**PERSONAL SPECS:** Wears brown cargo pants, a black turtleneck with a grey winter coat, and mountaineering boots. Has a Halo Of The Sun necklace of silver. Carries a blade and prayerbook.

**BIO:** Jonas is a bit of a child prodigy in The Order, being a full blown worship leader at the age of 17. He's a bit of a dumb dog type; he likes people and hates to hurt them, but all the same he's been indoctrinated with the town's most fundamentalist views from birth. Something's got to give eventually.

**What's needed?**

**1 more character!!!!!**


	7. RezRagnarok

**Silent Hill Request**

**NEW Character:**

**BY: RezRagnarok **

**Character:**

**Name: **Albel Yule

**Age**: 18

**Height:** 5'3

**Weight: **126lb

**Eyes:** Green, change from light to dark green.

**Hair color/style:** Black, worn in a simple pony tail. Goes down to her lower back.

**Stamina: **7/10

**Strength:** 6/10

**Smarts:** 9/10

**CQC:** 6/10

**Marksmanship:** 9/10

**Fear:** 4/10 Good

**Calmness:** 2/10 Good

**Anger:** 3/10 Good

**Skills:** Fast and quick. Her size makes it easy to slip on past monsters without being seen. She is good with her hands, and can usually open locked doors.

**Personal Specks:** Albel wears two rings on both her hands. One is a Transformers Ring (autobot) and the other is her highschool ring. It has a emerald in the middle of it and Tarus the bull on the side. She wears head phones around her neck, and wears a black hoodie that has a Zelda shield on the front. She has on a black backpack, which she can use to carry items. Currently, she has her IPOD and a few books inside. She wears jeans, a darker blue color, not the lighter blue. She has a tattoo on her lower back, its a Celtic symbol.

**Personality:** Sarcastic, welding dry humor, Albel is a videogame geek. She loves old cartoons, and usually will keep to herself if left to her own devices. She will trust, but will usually stay in the background and observe everyone else. After she gets to know someone she will become more talkative.

**Description: **Albel is an only child, who was adopted by two loving parents. She has a wild imagination, which often gets her into trouble, such as day dreaming. As an older teen, and who is starting college, she doesn't feel she truly fits. Her connection to Silent Hill-being adopted. She went to the same place as walter. However, she was adopted before she learned anything about the cult. Her religion is christian. A loner untill you get to know her, Albel will never betray you. She is loyal to a fault.

**WHAT'S NEEDED?**

**NOTHING, ALL CHARACTER OPENINGS CLOSED!! THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME OUT!**


	8. THANK YOU

**Silent Hill Request**

**NO more characters needed at this time.**

**Stay tuned for the coming story,**

**from the town many of us love and fear,**

**Silent Hill.**

**Now keep this in mind, **

**I will try my best to make this story good,**

**and I will need support.**

**Those who gave me their characters must keep in mind that**

**I will ask you some questions about your characters later on.**

**Also to clear a few things up, **

**The story starts in Ashfield.**

**Also, all the characters know each other by either being friends, saw each other, helped each other at school, or just a simple hello.**

**What they don't know is that Silent Hill will change them all,**

**Some will have good endings,**

**Some will have bad endings, **

**and yet some might have both.**

**I will try my best to make the story good, and thanks again for the characters.**

**They all are cool characters!**

**Thank again.**

**Stay Tuned for upcoming story:**

**Silent Whisper - - a Silent Hill Story.**


End file.
